Provoke me
by kurenohikari
Summary: Two mages of Fairy Tail had the same problem... an ex-Phantom Lord's mage is stalking them. They will put an end to this game of watching from the shadows. ONE-SHOT


"I couldn't believe I am doing this" thought the petite solid script mage while she was walking towards her best friend team's table- Levy! How are you?- asked the celestial mage.

-Fine... eh... i... would like to... talk with... G Grey... privately- the blue haired mage stuttered gazing the floor with a huge blush covering all her face. Team Natsu was confused, after all they thought that she came here for the new chapter of Lucy's novel. But the one who was shocked the most was the ice make mage "Why Levy wants to talk with me... privately? And why is she acting so strange?", it wasn't that he didn't like her... they just didn't talk that much.

-Ok- he stood from the table and followed a very nervous and flushed Levy outside the guild.

On the other side of Fairy Tail a very pissed of iron dragon slayer was watching the scene "Why is Shrimp having those reactions towards him?", he clenched the glass of beer almost breaking it- If it bothers you so much you should confess to her- his good partner exceed told him.

-Tch! As if i would fall for a Shorty like her- scoffed half hearted Gajeel.

-Ah- sighed Phanterlily knowing quiet well that his friend would never admit having feeling towards anybody... or having feelings at all- If that's so, why do you always follow her around?

A slight pink blush appeared on the dragon slayers face- Shut up!- he growled while his little friend only laughed.

Meanwhile Levy and Grey were far from any curios ears or eyes, "I can't believe how nervous i am" thought the solid script mage while "Is she gonna confess? What should i do? She is a pretty and funny girl... but she is not my type" was on the ice make mage's mind.

-We both have the same problem- the blue haired woman finally said suddenly gaining confidence and a very confused raven haired man- You are always being chased by Juvia- Grey frowned at the mention of the water mage- while i am followed by G Gajeel- the ice mage was really amused at her confession "He follows you... what is with the ex- Phantom Lord's members and their stalking issue?"- And we both are very frustrated by the fact that neither of them had done anything more than looking after us from the distance. I know that you have... r romantic feelings towards Juvia... i also like G Gajeel like that- Levy blushed madly evading his gaze. She was new at this, she had never been in love before. Grey had the same problem as her, he had a childish crush towards his red haired friend but he had never been in love either... and no matter how much he tried to negate it... he was completely in love with his crazy and very jealous blue haired stalker- So i thought a plan to confess to them but at the same time make them confess.

That caught the raven haired man- I'm hearing- he just said causing Levy to smirk.

-Well the plan is simple...

* * *

The next week a rumor was very famous and commented in Fairy Tail's guild- Did you hear it?- asked a mage to another while they were drinking at the bar.

-Hear about what?- the other said.

-It is aid that Levy and Grey are dating.

-What? Is it true?

-I don't know it is a rumor but i see them leave the guild together all the days of this week.

-So they are really dating, who would have thought...- but he couldn't finished the sentence because a very common (since the rumors started) crush and a bawl were heard.

On his usual table Gajeel Redfox was cursing under his breath and crushing all that he could reach, he couldn't stand that HIS Shrimp was dating another man and specially the stripper. While next to him Juvia Loxar was crying and murmuring things like 'My precious Grey-sama!, 'Love Rival should be suffering too, for her lost' and 'I thought we would live happily ever after'. Sweat dropping a black exceed was watching the scene in front of him"They are really that stupid" he shacked his head and commented- I told both of you that this would happened. That you should have told them your feeling and not stalk them.

-I don't stalk her!- growled the iron mage- She is the stalker... i only watched her because she always gets her self into troubles- he murmured the last part.

-Really Gajeel?- his partner asked in disbelief- And you Juvia? Do you look for Grey's safety too?- Lily asked the water mage, imitating Gajeel's voice.

-I don't talk like that!- yelled the iron dragon slayer.

-I... i... i was a coward!- shouted Juvia and began to cry again.

-And you Gajeel? Will you admit that you committed a mistake?- pushed Phanterlily.

-I... Ok i did commit a mistake- he finally said defeated- But that doesn't change anything.

Before the little exceed could say something a voice resonated through all the guild, it was coming from the stage- Good evening everybody- began the shy voice of the petite blue haired mage "I hope i am right and he doesn't get angry with me" she thought- Grey and i will preform a song that we compose. Some whistling and cheers came from the crowd "Sing? I/Juvia didn't know that Shrimp/Grey-sama could sing?" both ex-Phantom Lord's mages thought.

-We dedicated it to a very special person- said the ice maker mage looking down at his friend, that he got to get to know better this last week, looking for courage. However, for the rest it looked like he was meaning that it was directed to her. Before the iron and water mage could stand up from the table to leave the guild, cause they didn't want to see the one they love dedicating a song to another, Grey said the next thing- Juvia Loxar!- and locked her eyes with her's.

-Gajeel Redfox!- Levy said gazing towards him.

-We wrote this song to you!- they finished together, leaving the hole guild petrified in shock.

_**Provoke by Chayanne **_

_Levy_

Grey

**Both**

_Flirting with her_

_I found you in that coffee_

_but your eyes fixed on me,_  
_i look at you and made you smile _"I can't believe that she remembers that" thought amused a shocked iron dragon slayer.  
_from that day , you're my obsession ,_  
_you would follow me wherever I go,_  
_spy me in every corner _"S she noticed that?!" the iron mage didn't glare at his exceed when this laughed because he was occupied on blushing.  
_I noticed you after my steps ,_  
_you hide in my shadow_  
_and do not understand the reason _"Are you confused by my actions?" Gajeel felt like a jerk for making her feel like that.

**provoke me man/woman provoke me , **"What the fuck?!" everyone yelled in their minds, they had never expect them to be so bold.  
**provoke me to see , dare ,**  
**provoke , my , approach ,**  
**provoke, here , skin to skin **"Skin to skin?!" Juvia almost fainted at the thought of it.  
**provoke me, liberate once,**  
**be brave , clash ,**  
**provoke**  
**and conquer my love **both of the ex-Phantom Lord's mages blushed when their beloved one winked at them.

You write me but never sign,  
phone me and never talk,  
you send roses and love poems Juvia felt really ashamed of her self for being such a coward.  
I feel you always around

What mysterious affair do you hide?  
why do you secretly come and go?  
leave no footprints but i know you are there "Grey-sama noticed?" she felt a blush creeping her cheeks from embarrassment.  
I noticed you after my steps ,  
you hide in my shadow,  
and I'm sick of playing

**provoke me man/woman provoke me, **The guild started to sing along the words 'provoke me'.  
**provoke me to see , dare ,**  
**provoke , my , approach ,**  
**provoke , here skin to skin**  
**provoke me, liberate once,**  
**as value , clash**  
**provoke me**  
**and conquer my love**

_I noticed you after my steps ,_  
_you hide in my shadow,_  
and I'm sick of playing

**provoke me man/woman provoke me,**  
**provoke me to see , dare ,**  
**provoke , my , approach ,**  
**provoke, here , skin to skin ,**  
**provoke , without more , conquer me ,**  
**provoke me , finally , clash ,**  
**provoke me man/woman Excítame ,**  
provoke me and incite me

When the music ceased everyone had their jaws hanging, they didn't know that Grey and Levy could sing so well... after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence the guild irrupted in cheers only to be silent again when the petite solid script mage asked- So what do you say?

-Ready to step out from the shadows?- the ice maker mage finished. The entire guild was turning their gazes from the stage towards the table where the two ex-Phantom Lord's mages were sitting.

Suddenly Gajeel stood up making Levy shrink in anticipation "Is he angry because i teased him in front of the hole guild?" asked herself fearfully but calmed down when Grey put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouragement and friendly smile. However, to a certain dragon slayer didn't look like that... he exploded in jealousy and punched the ice maker straight into his face-Gajeel!- shrieked the solid script mage.

-Don't you ever lay a hand on Shrimp or dare to look at her she is MINE!- the iron dragon slayer barked at Grey.

Levy was shocked at his possessive statement to do anything, until she recovered and was able to say something- W what do you mean by mine?- she asked shyly.

-Gihi- the iron mage chuckled- YOU sang to me to provoke you, so that is what i'm doing- he grabbed her waist and slammed her body against his- Here i'll provoke you skin to skin- he chanted while leaning down to kiss her. Once again the guild irrupted in cheers and some 'Get a room!' but they didn't bother because they finally got what they were carving for so long. When they broke away Gajeel smirked while Levy blushed remembering where they were- Now there is no escape Shrimp, you are MY girlfriend.

-Not that i'm complaining- she murmured looking away while blushing, which made her new boyfriend chuckle... again.

-Grey-sama are you all right?!- a water mage's scream made everybody gaze at the broken table next to the stage.

-Yes, i am- the ice maker mage answered grumpy "I only tried to comfort my friend an i got punched. Why does this always happened to me?!".

-Grey-sama- began Juvia gaining the attention of everybody- I... i... i love you!- she blurted out blushing madly, it looked as if she would faint in any moment.

The ice mage smiled sweetly at the flushed woman next to him and kissed her lips gently and lovely, completely opposite from the passionate and roughly kiss that Levy and Gajeel had- I love you too- he told her when they broke apart.

Now Juvia really did faint... everyone laughed and celebrate for the new two couples of Fairy Tail while Grey and Levy shared a knowing glace and an accomplice smile.


End file.
